


Teasing You Just Makes Me Want You More

by Awkwardkylie



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Gay, Harry bottom, Louis top, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardkylie/pseuds/Awkwardkylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been teasing me all week. Constantly touching me where ever and when ever he gets the chance and it's driving me absolutely insane.                                      ~~~                                                                                      This is a Larry smut one-shot written in Harry's P.O.V.                                                                   ~~~                                                                                       Hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing You Just Makes Me Want You More

Louis has been teasing me all week. Constantly touching me where ever and when ever he gets the chance and it's driving me absolutely insane. 

During an interview yesterday all of us boys were sitting around a table - Louis decided to sit next to me, of course - with the interviewers sitting on the opposite end of the table and Louis was driving me absolutely mad. He started off by glancing over at me every couple of seconds, trying to get me to lock eyes with him. I tried by best to avoid his constant staring, but at some point I gave in, wanting to look at his adorable blue eyes that he knows I can't resist no matter how hard I try. But as soon as I looked over at him I knew it was a mistake and I immediately regretted it. He devilishly ran his tongue along his bottom lip, slowly and seductively as he eyed me like I was his prey. I shifted in my chair, unable to look away from his lips no matter how hard I tried. He seemed to notice how uncomfortable he was making me and smirked knowingly before biting down on his bottom lip just to torture me even more. Before the situation got any worse I forced my eyes away from Louis. I shook my head to clear Louis from my thoughts, but like always, he was the only thing on my mind.

I tried to pay attention to the interviewers questions once again, but I could feel Louis staring at me and couldn't ignore that feeling of being watched so intensely. Despite his constant staring I still participated in the interview just as much as the other boys, laughing every now and then at jokes that weren't really funny and trying my best not to look over at Louis.

The interviewers direct a question towards Zayn and as he begins to answer I feel something creep up onto my leg and jump slightly from the contact. I look down to see Louis' hand placed gently on my leg, down near my knee. Luckily the interviewers aren't paying attention to me and I use this opportunity to try to push his hand off of my leg, but the harder I try the tighter his grip gets which is only making the situation worse for me. The only other thing I can do is look at him and plead with my eyes for him to stop, but my efforts go ignored as his hand slowly slides up my thigh. A pleasant burst of heat forms on my thigh where ever he places his hand and races his hand up my leg. It moved faster than his hand and before I know it my dick is now the victim of the pleasant heat, causing it to harden slightly under my jeans. 

My breath quickens and my cheeks flush as his hand massages my inner thigh right near my rapidly increasing hard on. Before I can move away from him I hear someone call my name and look up from where Louis is teasing me mercilessly. Apparently the interviewers had asked me a question that I hadn't heard due to the state of arousal that Louis is making worse by the second. "S-sorry. What was the question aga-again?" my voice cracks and wavers, only causing me to flush more under everyone's gaze, especially Louis'. He's just smiling at me with his soft, lovely smile that makes me want to smother him with my love, despite what he's doing to me. 

"We asked if you had a girlfriend? With all of the rumors going around about you and your dating life at the moment we just wanted to clear it all up so there isn't any confusion on the matter any longer." the women asks me with a fake smile. Louis seems to hear the question for the first time as well and dares me to answer it by grabbing my now fully hard dick through my pants, massaging it rhythmically. I gasp at the contact and force the loud moan forming in my throat to subside. I play it off like it was the start of a yawn, squirming under the pressure of Louis' touch. Everyone's eyes are on me once again, luckily the table we are sitting at is rounded so the other boys hopefully can't see what's going on between Louis and I. The interviewers are completely clueless, looking at me expectantly. "No, no. I don't have a .. -um, I don't have a girlfriend." I answer quickly, hoping they'll drop the topic and move on to someone else. 

Louis smirks once again at me and I glare at him with all of the anger I can muster at the moment. He mockingly brings up his free hand to his chest, acting like he's offended. His way of keeping me in line is squeezing my dick tightly, leaving me an absolute mess. I can't hold in the next moan that erupts from my throat, well, it was more of a whimper. Even Louis looks shocked that I let that slip out of my throat, and the interviewers ask me if everything is okay. I reply with a quick and barely audible yes, before asking to be excused to the restroom. 

"Perfect timing Harry, the interview is over. Thank you guys for participating and letting us interview you guys. It was a real pleasure." the interviewers start packing up their notepads and tape recorders. I'm as quick as lightning getting up from my seat and am on my way to the bathroom before anyone can ask me if I'm okay. I'm not sure if Louis is going to follow me or not but at this point I don't care. I just need to take a moment to collect myself. 

I burst through the bathroom door and make sure to check all of the stalls before I start mumbling to myself like a lunatic. I can't jack off in a public bathroom, can I? I look down at my dick and see that my boner is clearly visible, as well as a swatch of precum that seeped through not just my underwear but my jeans as well. Fuck, what the hell am I supposed to do? I start pacing back and forth in the bathroom and right before I lock myself in a stall to jack off, Louis bursts through the bathroom door, locking it behind him. "LOUIS! What the hell were you thinking touching me like that right in front of everyone? Not only could they have found out about us, but they also would have had a great story to put in the headlines for their article. 'Member of One Direction Jack Each Other Off During Intervi-" 

Before I have the chance to finish Louis is on top of me, smothering me, touching me, grinding against me as if I hadn't just been yelling at him seconds before. At first I try to fight him off of me, but my hard on is aching for release and I can't help myself as I melt into him. He's kissing me, invading my mouth with his tongue, challenging me to do the same and I aggressively accept his invitation, pressing my tongue into his mouth, exploring him with only my tongue.

He breaks the kiss for only moments and shoves me up against the bathroom wall and despite my size advantage, Louis is completely in control as he strips his shirt off, revealing his tan skin covered in tattoos. I do the same and immediately Louis is all over me once again, kissing me ferociously. I grab his lower back, pressing him closer to my own body as I grind my hard dick into him. I can feel his own hard on forming in his pants as it rubs against me and it only turns me on further. I moan loudly, not caring if someone hears us, needing to let Louis know how turned on I am. 

In response, he tugs my hair in his direction, bringing me impossibly closer to him. I'm starting to break a sweat from the arousal and pure pleasure Louis is giving me. He breaks the kiss, leaning his face into my ear as he whispers, "Harry... Harry, I need you. Right now. I need to fuck you right now. I can't wait any longer. Teasing you is only making me want you more." he growls gravely and nibbles at my ear, earning another moan from me. 

I grab his face, pressing his lips against mine once again. Slowly, I start leading the two of us over to the counter of the bathroom. I still haven't broken our kiss when I unzip my pants and step out of them, kicking them to the side. Louis becomes distracted by my new movements and begins to kiss his way down my torso, towards my dick that has created an unbelievable tent in my underwear. 

He stops at the elastic band and sucks at the sensitive skin, nibbling at me greedily every now and then. "Ugggh, Louis, please! I need you to touch me I can't take this any longer." I beg him submissively. He smirks and yanks my boxers down to my ankles in record time. Before I know what's happen Louis mouth is sucking on my sensitive head, cleaning me of all my precum. I throw my head back in ecstasy, moaning at the contact, stilling craving more. 

As if reading my mind Louis dips his head down further along the length of my dick, almost taking me fully in his mouth. I grab fistfulls of his hair and start thrusting relentlessly into his mouth, unable to stop myself. I close my eyes, loving the feeling of his mouth around my dick. When I open my eyes, Louis looks up at me and I can see tears forming in his eyes as my dick his the back of his throat with each thrust. I reluctantly pull out of his mouth, letting him catch his breath and wipe his eyes, knowing that he loves giving blowjobs and this doesn't phase him one bit, but I need him inside of me soon or I'll go crazy.

I realize that Louis still has his pants on and quickly fix that problem by lifting him up at the shoulders and ducking down to slowly pull down his pants and underwear both in one tug. "Need to make sure you're nice and wet for what we're going to do next." I inform him right before I spit on his dick and spread it around by slowly jerking him off. He moans approvingly and I take that as a sign to go further. I take him in my mouth, slowly bobbing up and down, knowing that this drives him crazy. He tries to quicken the pace but I restrict him from doing so and maintain the slow pace that he hates, making him whimper and beg me to go faster. 

I pull off of him when I know he's had enough, spitting on his one more time for good measure. "That's what you get for teasing me you asshole." I tell him with a wink as I stand back up. He steps so close to me that I think he's going to kiss me again, but instead he grabs my dick and pulls it in the direction of which he wants me to go. With a whimper I oblige, knowing I don't have any other choice.

He lets go of my dick and bends me over the counter, grabbing my ass and massaging it roughly. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll see stars." he growls at me as he spanks my ass, making me groan. He takes his still wet member and places it at my entrance, locking eyes with me in the mirror looking over the counter. Without warning he thrusts his entire length into me and I can't help myself from moaning loudy in both pain and pleasure. I'm a squirming mess under Louis and when I look up at him in the mirror his face shows no signs of remorse for my pain, just pure pleasure. Every time he thrusts into me Louis and I moan in synchronization. "Fuck, Harry you feel so good. Ahhh, fuck." 

He uses one hand to hold onto my hip and the other dips under to start quickly stroking me in rhythym with his thrusts. This adds a whole new level of pleasure and my legs give out from under me, luckily the counter is there to catch me from falling. I regain my footing and rock back onto Louis' dick every time he thrusts forward, causing him to moan in approval. "Louis oh fuck I'm so close." I half whisper half moan as he thrusts even faster into me, making the pleasure override the pain as I can feel myself rapidly building up to my climax. As Louis simultaneously jacks me off and thrusts into me I can't hold off any longer. "Louuuuis ahhh I'm going to cum." As begin to climax and cum all over Louis' hand, my muscles tighten around his dick still thrusting rapidly inside me. 

This seems to send him over the edge and I can feel him release his load inside of me, "Ohhhhh." he whimpers as he finally slows his thrusting and pulls out of me after his climax ends, still panting and flushed like I am. 

We take a few minutes to clean ourselves off and catch our breath, but before either of us can get a word out someone knocks on the bathroom door and both of us jump, scrambling for our clothes frantically. "Hey guys, you doing all right in there? Why've you locked the door?" Niall questions through the door, shaking the handle to no avail.

"Yeah Niall, we're all good." Louis responds, tugging his pants on. 

"Okay, just come find me when you're done I guess." Niall says hesitantly before walking away from the bathroom. 

Once he's gone Louis and I look at each other and start dying of laughter. "Shit, Lou, we're lucky you locked that door or Niall would have been scarred for life." I manage to get out in between laughs. Louis agrees and we both clean up before stepping out of the bathroom. On my way out Louis spanks my bum, causing a flaring pain to shoot through my bum. Fuck, I'm going to be sore for the next few days. 

"Are you sore, love?" Louis asks with a teasing chuckle. I just turn around and glare at him in response.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at a Larry smut fic so thank you all so much for reading. i appreciate it so much if you'd leave a comment on how i could improve my writing or what i could do to make it better. thanks again :))


End file.
